


Fancy Dress

by ladielazarus



Category: MI-13, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete spices things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

Kitty's used to being asked to wear interesting ensembles. She's been asked to wear the most ridiculous outfits of her life while defending a dream that she's not sure if she even believes in anymore.

Therefore, when Pete first starting asking her to dress up, she wasn't surprised to find that it took her a minimum amount of time to adjust to it before she was willing to wear practically anything for him. His taste was generally pretty generic, anyway.

However, when he told her, about seven months after she'd joined MI-13 officially, that he had a surprise for her, the last thing she ever expected was for him to dress up.

But that's exactly what she got.

He'd left her in her bedroom ten minutes ago, telling her to make herself comfortable and he'd be right back once he'd changed. She was lying on top of the covers, barefoot and wearing her jeans and kelly green bra. The waistband to the matching lace, boy-short, knickers was visible over the top of her jeans with her belt off, and she was paging through a copy of Geek magazine.

"All right. I want you to know that I'm doin' this fer you."

The voice startled her, and she nearly dropped the magazine. Composing herself, she rolled onto her side facing the door. It was still mostly closed, and Pete's voice was coming from the corridor on the other side of it.

"Well if you don't come in here, I can't see what it is you're so selflessly doing. However, I'd like to remind you that, as long as you're out there, the entire corridor can."

"Right." Pete sighed heavily, stepping into the room.

"Oh my God." Kitty couldn't believe it.

She'd been teasing him for ages about his wardrobe change. She had asked him if he was going through a midlife crisis. He'd laughed it off, but told her she probably wasn't far from the truth. He said that when he'd come back into British intel, Jardine had sent someone to get him clothes. After a while, Pete got used to them and decided that maybe it was time for a change anyway. But not at the moment.

Pete Wisdom was wearing black and white. None of his current collection of green, blue, brown, and even pink was visible. Instead, he was wearing the same exact black trousers, white shirt, and black tie that he'd been wearing when he first came to Muir Island, and she had fallen completely in love with him. There was, however, one small deviation.

"The glasses?" She asked, rolling onto her stomach and hoping that she appeared nonchalant.

"What do you want, Pryde? I'm getting old." Pete shrugged, taking them off and folding them into the pocket of his shirt. "There. Happy?"

"Very." Kitty lowered her lashes in a predatory glance, licking her lips. Pete swallowed hard.

"I may be in over my head, 'ere." Pete grinned suddenly, trailing his eyes over her in turn.

"I very much doubt that." She sat up, leaning backwards against the pillows again. "I think you've had sufficient field training with this particular equipment." She snorted.

"True enough." He nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and trailing a calloused fingertip down the muscles of her abdomen. She arched up to maintain contact, but he pulled his hand away.

"Tease." She pouted. He smiled again, and she wrapped her hands around the end of his tie, pulling him in for a kiss. When she felt him relax almost completely-- someone like Pete never relaxes completely, after all-- she pulled back. "I missed ties. You don't really wear them very often anymore."

"They don't really go with the new look, Pryde. A smart dressin' bloke like me's got to be careful." Pete chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again, slowly leaning her backwards until he was lying half over her and half off of her. She let go of the tie to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I see." She broke for air, trying not to let him hear how breathless she was. "Well, for the record, I like you both ways, but this will always be my favourite."

"Good to know. I sort of like the look you're working with at the moment." Pete pulled back a bit to examine her current apparel, sliding one hand into the front of her bra to ghost over her bare breast before pulling back again. "This is a good colour on you."

"Well, thank you." Kitty took advantage of the space between them to loosen his tie, reaching back, automatically, to hang it on the bedpost for easier access later. She moved back to his chest and worked the buttons free, making sure to utilize the opportunities for a few well-placed licks and nips on the slowly exposed skin of his chest and collarbone. He groaned his appreciation. She pushed the now-open cotton down his arms and he shrugged out of it, throwing it into another dimension for all the thought he gave it.

Kitty was already working on his belt by the time he turned his focus back to her, and she unhinged the familiar strap of black leather, pulling it slowly through the loops, and setting immediately to work on his trousers which she, having more than enough experience with them, had them off in a matter of seconds. His underwear provided the usual assault of colour and pattern. This time it was blue smiley faces on a green background.

"Wow. Where do you even find these, Wisdom?" She shook her head, hooking one finger into the waistband of his boxers, snapping it back against his skin.

"Around." He shrugged, feigning a casual demeanor, but Kitty could tell by the way that his chest was heaving that he was done playing now. She was, too. "Now what do you say we quit talking about our various underthings and start helping each other to get rid of them."

"Fair enough." Kitty reached in between her breasts, unhooking the bra and sliding it down her shoulders. Pete's fingers immediately covered the exposed skin, working his way over her body as though he was trying to read braille. Kitty closed her eyes, absorbing and shamelessly enjoying the sensation, arching her back to further occupy his hands. "I do--" She caught her breath as his hands slid down her torso unbuttoning her jeans which she phased through, saving him the trouble. "I do have one request, though."

"Right, luv. Anything." Pete's attention was clearly not on what she was saying as he slid her lacey knickers down her legs until she clamped her legs together, keeping him from being able to slide them down any further, forcing him to look at her. "What is it, then?"

"Hold onto the suit." She smiled, phasing the remaining garment through her legs. "Sometimes it's nice to have memories."

Pete paused for a moment, not completely beginning his tactile assault as he normally would have. Instead, a slow grin spread over his face and he leaned down to kiss her again, clearly trying not to show how much that remark had touched him. Trying and failing spectacularly.

" I guess I can dress up fer you once in a while."

"In that case, I have no problem returning the favor."

"Now we're talking." Pete kissed his way to her ear, whispering his next question into it. The air made goosebumps raise on her bare torso. "Any chance you've still got that cheerleading uniform?"


End file.
